The Shadow
by Dorenda
Summary: After being put on The Shadow case Jon & Phil must fight their way to find out why this monster is after the small town of Richmond. They will both go at any lengths to find out where this monster came from and why. Even if that means it kills either of t


The summer's night was humid and hot which made for an uncomfortable make out session for Chris and Veronica. With fast hands, and clothes being spread across the car floor they were both unaware with what was lurking in the shadows. Something dark watched as the two frisky teens gave in to the heat of passion. Feeling the adrenaline pulse through his veins the shadow stalked closer to the vehicle, a silver dagger dangling between his fingers.

"Fucking teens…" he mumbled to himself as the window cracked open to reveal a loud squeal coming from the female. Taking one more step closer, the shadow waited mere feet away from the parked car. The boy would make the stupid mistake of stepping out of the vehicle. That's when he would attack.

Pushing off a sweaty Chris, Veronica sat up "Did you hear that?" She began to look from side to side swearing she heard a shuffling sound come from outside.

"Baby, come on. This isn't some kind of cliché scary movie where a hooked man is waiting in the shadows for us." He said placing a hand under her chin pulling her close into another set of passionate kisses.

He watched as she sat up, even making eye contact as she look around the what appeared to be abandoned park "That's right bitch, no one is here." He growled. The dagger felt hot under his gloved hands causing a wild smirk to cross his lips. His baby needed release, and never one to deny such a request he mentally hushed the dagger, promising nothing but good things to come.

What seemed like hours in which only minutes had passed the two teens had done what they came for. A scream of delight came from the female, making her sound like some kind of horse. Why people thought that was sexy was beyond him. He began to mentally prepare himself, the male would step out, and stretch that's when he would attack. This would leave the female alone, frightened, and stupid enough to go out to find him.

"Chris, can we just go?" Veronica said putting her shirt back on "I really get a creepy vibe out here…" she added while buttoning her pants.

Quietly he ran across the parking lot until he crouched behind the vehicle, getting a better look at the couple now fully clothed.

"You really need to stop watching those horror movies, baby. They're making you freak out over nothing." Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he laughed softly.

"Come on you fucker…" he mumbled "Step out of the car…"

"Right, you're right. I should stop freaking out so much over something little." Smiling she placed her hand into his.

"I just need to piss real quick." He said pulling on the door for it to open. Veronica clasped onto his arm, her eyes wide "You're serious? I just told you I'm scared, and you're just going to leave me so you can piss in the bushes?"

"Baby" he laughed "Seriously, nothing is out here, okay. I promise" leaning close he kissed her lips softly before stepping out of the vehicle and into the equally humid outdoors.

"Yes…" he said, slowly hiding himself as he watched the male walk passed him. Slowly he stood still out of sight following the unsuspected victim to a cluster of trees that hid the car, and the occupant inside. This was his chance, taking one final step as Chris stopped he pulled out the dagger. The moon reflected off the beautiful silver blade, a wicked grin crossed his face "Now my beautiful" he whispered. Placing a gloved hand over the victims mouth, a soft murmur blew passed his hand, this was no time to fight. The male began to fight, trying to push the shadow away. Foolish as always he quickly pierced the dagger into his victim's chest, causing a stain of blood to seep through the fabric. "For you my beautiful." He spoke towards the dagger. The soft gurgles soon became silent after the fifth piercing into his flesh. Five times for his love, five times he had given what the dagger needed, but that wasn't enough. No. His mistress needed more.

"Chris?" Veronica screamed, it had been five minutes and he hadn't come back. Panic came through, she could go find him, or get in the car and drive. Swallowing the massive lump she stepped out of the vehicle "Chris?" Taking breath after breath she saw him go behind the trees "You better not being fucking with me, Christopher!" she yelled.

Stepping back into the darkened bushes he watched as she began her search.

"Ch-Chris? Come on. I'm done with this." She said walking closer to the area.

Laughing softly he wanted her to find her boyfriend's corpse lying on the soiled ground like the idiot he was.

"Chris, are you laughing at me?" she said taking one final step closer.

He laughed again this time louder to identify where her boyfriend was.

"Seriously, you're a fucking prick, Chris!" she said storming into the area where Chris was lying, motionless as the blood poured from the stab wounds. "Ch-Chris?" falling to her knees in front of him she began to scream "CHRIS!" Reaching out to him she began to shake his lifeless corpse, hoping it would bring him back "Chris, baby come on! This isn't funny anymore!" she sobbed.

This was his time, stepping out of the shadows he towered over her.

Feeling eyes watching she lifted her head to see a man or was it a woman in full black from head to toe "Please…" she sobbed until she spotted the dagger covered in blood "NO! Please!"

"Just do it…" the voice told him.

Under his hooded face he smiled, she was so innocent unaware this was her fate. 'Well, fates a bitch sugar, so she better just shut up and take her punishment.' And so she did. Just the way his baby wanted it.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Jon arrived at the station, dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks with the murder's happening, and being on the case had left him like a zombie. What he needed was a coffee, and maybe a donut. Actually scratch that, give him an energy drink, something to keep him going.

"Morning, Mr. Moxley." The receptionist said with an apologetic smile.

Was it that obvious he hadn't slept, now that he thought about it he hadn't even looked in the mirror so what she saw was probably something more than he was aware of.

"Morning, Layla. How are you this morning?" he said trying to make idle chitchat.

"Fine thanks. Listen you have a visitor. Someone by the name of Randy and his wife, are in your office." Pointing towards the door that said Detective Moxley proudly displayed.

"Thanks, Layla. Hey, I know this isn't your job but could you grab me a coffee?"

"Of course." She nodded "I will bring it to you right away." Standing up she walked towards the break area.

Layla had worked at station for almost three years, and within those three years she had proven herself a great asset, what he'd do without her was a question within itself. She had gotten his coffee every morning even when he didn't ask, often she would bring in freshly baked goods, and even had gotten to the point of making when birthdays came around everyone would know and celebrate. She was like the little sister he never had.

"Hey there, I'm Detective Moxley and you are?" he said closing the door behind him, walked around his mahogany desk where he sat down on his chair.

Before him sat a man and woman with bloodshot eyes from countless tears that sprang through "I…Randy, I'm Randy, and this is my wife, Samantha."

"Nice to meet you both, so what can I do for you?" Flicking his computer on and quickly signed in as the noticeably shaken Randy began.

"M-my daughter, Veronica…she…she never made it home last night." she began to say until Randy chimed in. "She was with her boyfriend last time we saw here. I'm sure it's nothing, but she's not picking up her phone either."

Clasping his hands together, he'd hated this part of the job "I know you're both worried, but we have a twenty four hour rule…" before finishing Randy interrupted him "Listen, we know the rules. We also know about the amber alert. She's seventeen, shouldn't that account for something?"

A small knock brought the group to stare at the door where a smiling Layla stood "Oh, I'm sorry…Here Jon." Walking over to his desk she placed the coffee down. "Would either of you like something? We have water, coffee, tea?" Turning around she looked down at the couple.

"We're fine…" Randy grumbled "Thanks though" he added.

"I'll just be out here if you need anything." Giving a weak smile she left the room.

Getting back to business Jon looked at the couple "Listen, I can make a note about it, and let everyone know to keep their eyes out for your daughter. I'll just need a description. But once the twenty four hour period is over you will need to come back and fill out the proper report."

Both nodded "Thank you, Mr. Moxley."

Samantha began to speak until a hiccupped cry took over, placing a heavy hand onto her thigh Randy looked at Jon "She has brown hair, green eyes; she's about 5'6? Right, hun?" he looked down at Samantha who nodded "5'6, about 120lbs. I think she was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt, jeans…Am I missing anything, Sam?"

Nodding she pushed the tears away "She always wears pocket watch necklace. It was given to her by her grandpa…"

He keyed everything into the system, and smiled "We'll find her, until then. We will call you if we know anything."

Smiling Jon stood shook both hands and escorted them out of the building. Samantha repeated her words of thanks, and Randy gave another last handshake. Jon prayed that their girl just ran away and wasn't attacked by The Shadow himself.

The remainder of the morning had come and now soon lunch was upon him. One more coffee would lead him through the day, and then for the umpteenth time he would attempt to get sleep. Standing up from his desk he ventured out to see a smiling Layla talk with an officer, and a package that sat neatly on the corner. With an eyebrow raised he slowly walked towards the package. On top sat a simple packing envelope directed to the station "Hey Layla…"

"Yeah, Jon?" she said looking away from the officer to him.

"When did we get this?" he asked pointing to the package.

Popping her head up she looked at the brown package "Oh that came in an hour ago. I didn't want to bother you with it so I thought I would leave it here."

"Alright, well I'll take it now. Thanks Layla." Taking the package he walked back to his office. The coffee could wait a little longer. Sitting back at his desk he looked over the package. It seemed normal enough. Pulling out his pocket knife from his desk he cut the package open to reveal a piece of blue fabric, cellphone, a neck lace and along with a note that sat perfectly on top saying "Round two belongs to me."

"Shit…" he whispered. Picking up the phone he dialed Phil.

"Phil speaking."

"You need to come here. NOW." Slamming the phone down, he sat looking at the parcel. The same neck lace that the couple had described their daughter wears and the blue cloth that was used as wrapping was that her sweater?

"What's up Jon?" Phil said breaking his concentration.

"I think we just got a present from the Shadow…" Jon said pushing the box towards a now seated Phil.

Sitting straight Phil looked into the box, a sweater, neck lace, phone, and was that blood. Bending down he looked closer "What makes you think this is from him?"

Bringing up the description from the couple, Jon adjusted the screen so Phil could see. "Seems like a fucking crazy coincidence, doesn't it?"

Phil carefully read over the description, and then looked down at the contents "Shit…So he's now just playing us…"

"Seems like it…" Running his hand through his messy hair Jon sighed.

"Round Two belongs to me?" Phil said looking down at the sheet of paper. "What do you think he means?"

"I really don't want to find out…" Jon said making one last call to his boss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want me to continue this story leave a comment! Thanks!**


End file.
